


A Night Out

by ALC



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC/pseuds/ALC
Summary: I wrote this awhile back for Tumblr.  I was given the prompt "please come get me" and I rather liked the way it turned out.  I'd like to give you a head's up for a mild trigger warning as Rose is drugged.Rose has a girl's night out that goes south when Shareen rekindles an old romance, leaving her alone at the bar.  When a friendly man offers her a drink, she accepts, but quickly realizes he's not as nice as he seems.





	

A Night Out 

The phone on the TARDIS rang and the Doctor slid out from under the grating, surprised. He’d only dropped Rose off two hours before. She’d been anxious to meet with her friend Shareen at a club a few blocks from where the ship was parked. “Hello,” he said brightly, “this is the Doctor.” 

“Please come get me.” Her voice was small and she sounded scared. 

“Rose?” 

“Doctor, please.” 

His throat tightened. “What happened, Rose?”

“Somethin’s wrong,” she whispered. “Please hurry.” 

Tension filled his chest. “I’ll be right there.” 

She hung up the phone and set it down on the table. Her hands were shaking and her arms and legs were heavy. Everything was in slow motion. She watched people laughing, talking, and dancing around her, their movements dream-like and smooth. Even the flashing lights on the dance floor seemed to suspend between the beat of the music. Rose shook her head, training her eyes on the door. 

~OoO~

The bar was surprisingly slow considering how packed the club was. Shareen left early after meeting up with an old flame. She’d given Rose a big smile and a wink, asking if she’d be alright with getting a cab. After assuring Shareen she’d be fine, she’d sat down at the bar, wondering if there was any point in staying. The Doctor wasn’t expecting her back for hours, but her mum was out with a new boyfriend, and Mickey wasn’t around. She tugged at the sequined strap of her shirt and weighed her options. She was just about to get up when a tall, good-looking bloke sat down next to her. 

“This seat taken, love?” he asked.

She smiled and shook her head no. 

“So,” he asked casually, scanning the people in the club, “did you come with someone tonight?” 

“Just my mate, Shareen.” She looked out in the crowd. “She’s abandoned me.” 

He made a wry face. “All alone, then? Pity.” 

Rose shrugged. “May as well call it a night, eh?” She picked up her clutch. 

“Wait,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Before you go- what’s your name?” 

She pulled away, but gave him a little smile. “It’s Rose.” 

“Rose, I’m Iain. Let me buy you a drink.” He shrugged and raised an eyebrow. “One for the road, as they say.”

She smiled. “Thanks, but I’m fine.”

He gave her a sheepish smile. “Shooting me down already?” He shook his head. “At least give me a chance. One drink? C’mon, one drink, then you can tell me to sod off.” 

Rose shook her head and grinned, allowing her tongue to peek out from between her teeth. He seemed nice and, honestly, it wouldn’t hurt. It wasn’t like she had anything else to do. “Okay,” she conceded, “one drink.” 

They chatted a bit. He made polite small talk as they scanned the other club-goers, watching the crowds dance in time to the fast-paced music. 

The bar picked up and Rose took a sip of the drink, cringing slightly at the familiar burn of alcohol. Iain was talking about his job- working in an A&E downtown, registering patients. 

“Sounds interesting,” she said, looking around. She shook her hand, wondering if she’d pinched a nerve. Picking up her glass, she downed a bit more of the vodka ginger. 

“What do you do?” Iain asked conversationally. 

“Um…been doing a bit of traveling, actually. Just home to visit my friends and see my mum.” 

“Sounds nice. Relaxing.” 

She nodded and licked her lips; she felt strange. Her head was swimming and she was dizzy. The tingle in her arm hadn’t gone away; it seemed worse. She looked around, slightly panicked. Had someone other than the barman touched her drink? She couldn’t remember. What if someone messed about with it and she hadn’t noticed? She wanted to go- she needed to go. 

“Think ‘m gonna head off,” she told Iain. 

He nodded. “You sure, love? Haven’t even finished your drink.” 

She blinked twice. “Yes. Um, I’ve got an early morning, so…” 

Iain threw back the rest of his scotch. “Early morning, eh?” He sighed. “Story of my life.”

“I-I should go.” 

“Well, I s’pose if you’re leaving me, I’d best head out, too. C’mon. I’ll walk you to the door.”

Rose shook her head. “’S okay. Thanks for the drink. Cheers.” She slid off the bar stool and stumbled. 

“Hey there,” Iain said, grabbing her arm. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Leg’s asleep,” she lied. She turned and took another tentative step. Something was definitely wrong. Her legs weren’t working like they should. She felt clumsy and slightly sick.

“I think you’ve had too much to drink,” Iain said softly. “Just relax, Rose. I’ll help you to the door. D’you need a cab?” 

She pulled back. “No. I need to make a call.” 

He looked around. “It’s awfully loud in here. There’s a bench just outside. Let’s go there, yeah?” 

Rose shook her head. “I-I should call right now.” 

Iain put his arm around her shoulder. “It’ll be fine, love. C’mon. There’ll be nice fresh air outside.”

She swallowed. “Did you put something in my drink?”

He shook his head, frowning. “Of course not. I’m just trying to help you. You’ve had a little too much; you’re not thinkin’ straight.” 

Rose blinked as they made their way across the pub. Her head was muzzy and she felt sleepy and sluggish. She turned her head and looked up at Iain. He gave her a smile. 

“The front door’s over there,” she said weakly, turning her head. The music was loud and the pounding beat thundered in her head as he half-dragged her across the dance floor. 

“I know a shortcut.” They came to the side entrance- the one that emptied out into an alleyway. Iain’s head turned as he looked around the club. No one was paying any bit of attention to them. He smiled again. “C’mon, just through here.” 

She pushed away from him. “No. ‘M stayin’ in here.”

“You’re not in any condition to be in here alone. Let’s just step outside. You’ll feel better.” 

“Iain,” she protested weakly, pushing him away.

He tightened his grip on her waist, but his tone remained calm and friendly. “I don’t want you falling down.”

“Let go,” she said, again pushing him away. It knocked him off balance and his hand fell back, releasing her waist. They both fell to the floor. Rose struggled to sit up, feeling dazed and disoriented. Iain stood quickly and grabbed hold of her wrist.

“See, I told you. You need my help, Rose. You’re drunk.” 

“’M not. Stay away from me,” she hissed, wishing her head would stop spinning. 

“Come on,” he said impatiently, pulling her up by the arm. “Outside.” 

He opened the door and she stared out into the inky black night and the dirty alleyway, littered with rubbish. Her eyes met his.

“No.” 

With every ounce of strength she had left, she pushed hard, sending him sprawling onto the blacktop outside. She swayed, grasping the door frame for support, and pulled the door closed behind her, locking him out. Determined, Rose fought to walk to an empty table only a few feet away. She collapsed in the chair and fumbled with her pocket, reaching for her mobile. 

~OoO~

It wasn’t difficult to find her. Even in a sea of twenty-somethings, strobe lights, and a heavy dance beat, he singled her out almost instantly. Slumped over in her seat, she was barely in a pose that qualified as sitting up. She was alone; he couldn’t help but notice how small and frail she looked, even from across the room. The Doctor pushed his way through the crowd and knelt down at her side. 

He could smell it on her as soon as he was close. It wasn’t a strong scent, but definitely distinctive. Ketamine. Someone had drugged her. A word lingered at the back of his mind…one he didn’t want to think about. “Rose?”

“Doctor. You’re here.” She struggled to sit up straighter, but failed, flopping back to the table top. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked anxiously, looking her up and down. _Please God, tell me he didn’t hurt you._

“No, ‘m not hurt. But somethin’s not right. My arms an’ legs won’t work.” Her speech was slower than usual and slightly slurred. 

His hand cupped her cheek briefly before he slid two fingers down to the side of her neck. A steady pulse thrummed beneath his fingertips. “You were drugged, sweetheart. It’s called Ketamine. It’s a tranquilizer. That’s why you’re feeling so off.” 

“’M tired.” 

“Is Shareen here?” 

Rose shook her head no. “Left earlier.”

“Where’s the bloke that did this?”

“Gone,” she said softly. 

He closed his eyes. “What did he do?” 

She shook her head. “Didn’t do what you’re thinkin’. ‘M okay. Just take me home. Please.” 

He paused. “You’re sure nothing happened?” 

“Yeah.” 

The Doctor coughed and ran a hand through his hair. “S’pose I can sonic the lock on your mum’s flat, but Rose…” 

Her eyes opened a little bit wider and she shook her head. “Not mum’s. The TARDIS. Home.” 

He swallowed thickly. She considered the ship her home, more than the flat she grew up in. “C’mon then,” he said softly, “let’s get you back.” 

“Doctor?” she asked tentatively.

“Yes, Rose?”

She sighed. “’M glad you’re here.” 

He swallowed a multitude of conflicting feelings, instead turning to Rose, who needed him right now. “Yes. ‘M right here, sweetheart. Not going anywhere. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
